unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario
Gameplay and stuff So like this game is the sequal to paper mario 1000 year old door except it's a combination of Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi games. So it's like a paper mario and luigi game :D! The background story Ok So over 9000 years ago, Michal Jackson was on a nice stroll through the forest with his best friend: Obama . And like they both fell in a ditch and into a cave and like inside was this epic dark power stuff THAT CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD BWAHAHAHA. So Michal Jackson and Obama planned on taking the world over together but sneeky MJ betrayed Obama and ate him or something. But he was to old and weird to take over the world so he put like a giant door to protect the force and scattered the 9 crystal keys around the world for his great great great great great great offspring to discover and then take over the world. The chapter before chapter 1 Ok so like Peach is strolling through the SAME park place or whatever (wow what a convinence!) and she finds something glowing in a bush (i wonder what that could be?!). So she finds one of the keys and goes to some weirdo old guy in the middle of the park and turns the cystal key thing into earings to make herself look less hidious. So then the next day Peach is crying in a corner and Mario & Mama Luigi come in fighting over a football and they're like "Omg where'd you get those earings?!?!??????!?!?!". So Peach shows them the same bush thing but meanwhile in another bush Michal Jackson Jr. llllllll and his crystal tracking crew, Ronald McDonald, Evil Guy, Malleo, and Bob Sagot were watching, And they have some crystal tracker thing Michal Jackson made. and they see that peach has the first crystal in two pieces on her ears and get ready to jump out and steal the earings :O! Chapter 1: The Michal Jackson Jr. Chase "This is where i found the crystal Luigi," - Peach "That's Mama Luigi to YOU Peach" - Mama Luigi Then right when everybody had they're back turned Michal Jackson Jr. and his hobos atacked :O! They ran out and... well tried to grab the princess but they accidenly grabbed Daisy because they look identical, well THEN they grabbed Peach and pushed over Mario and ran! "OMG Luigi! They took the princess (finally someone other then Bowser!) Let's go!" - Mario "That's Mama Luigi to YOU Mario" So then Mario and Mama Luigi began chasing after Michal Jackson and his crew and the real game FINALLY begins. It starts out playing like this overdramtic music (i mean like really! people taken the princess before it's not really a big deal.) and like you actually have to CONTROL the Mario?!?! so if your still playing you run through like abunch of different rooms and dodge atons of obsticales and stuff as you chase after the weirdo people.